Large, multi-user trampolines have been adapted or entertainment and exercise purposes in the past. However, many of the designs for such systems have a number of limitations. These include complicated construction and positioning of cables and other coving components where they can wear against one another. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-user trampoline configured to reduce wear, and provide simplified, modular design and construction to fit a pre constructed space.